Asha has Amnesia!
by kikkie
Summary: Basically Asha memories are lost in the virtual world thanks to a anti-virus system that thought she was a bug! Now not only have the saints lost 1 of 2 best of their fighters but the virtual may be in for the worse and it might take the saints down with it! (shitty summary!) Asha and Johnny love story basically with a femboss/Matt pairing on the side. plz R&R and no bad comments!


**Kikkie: SAINTS!**

I was quite day on the ship, everyone was doing their own thing…till Asha and Johnny started yelling and sadly to say the boss was caught right in the middle of it. The three had just came out of virtual steelport after playing a couple of rounds of genki, the boss enjoyed herself but Asha and Johnny on the other hand didn't.

"I can't believe you shot me in the head!" Asha shouted at the sun glasses wearing man.

"Calm down Asha, I'm sure Johnny didn't mean to shoot you…three times in a row…in the back of the head…for each level." The boss says, kinda understand why Asha was upset.

"Hey you pushed me into the fucking lake of sharks." Johnny shouts back at her.

"Not on bloody purpose! The boss threw a discombobulater near me! It made me fly into you! And if you ever shoot me in the head again I swear you loud little fuck, I slit your throat in your sleep!" Asha screams at the Johnny. At the same time both Matt and Kinzie walks into the room to talk to the boss about a project they have been working on but instead they are welcome into a room filled with death stares everywhere.

"NOPE!" Matt says as he tries to leave the room only to be stopped by Kinzie. The three badasses of the group turns their attention to the two.

"What do you want Matt?" Asha asked the scared young man.

"I was just came to talk to the boss that's all." Matt says as gives the two Pickering adults a sign to leave the room. Asha and Johnny take the hint and leave while. The minute the door closed Matt spoke:

"We have a serious problem!"

(2 hours after explaining the problem)

"So….we have a virus in the system?" the boss says dumfooled. Kinzie was about to punch her but Matt stopped her.

"Basically! You know Kinzie and I have been working a project for a while, the project we are working will is basically create a wall that protects the system from being corrupt by virus." Matt says. The boss nods her head,

"See Kinzie, why can't you talk like Matt." The boss tells the red head.

"Because I'm not eating you out every night." Kinzie replies.

"Okay just because the **boss and I are dating** it doesn't mean I'm giving her head (**sex reference for a blowjob**)!" Matt says to Kinzie, he then looks back to the boss and says: "The main point of this little is that Kinzie is going to install the anti-virus wall into the system, this will take at least…7 hours to install into the computer so we don't want anyone going into the virtual world while we are installing."

"7 HOURS!?"

"Its either that or be trapped in the virtual world, your choice." Matt tells the woman.

"Its going to be difficult entertaining those guys for that long though…." The boss says, Matt then pulls out a black box with words that the boss knew.

"fuck yes…"

(3 hours into the install)

"okay!" Matt shouts to his friends, the whole gang besides Asha who at the moment was sleeping was playing Matt favorite card game, **Cards against humanity**. So far everyone was drunk and having a ball, even Shaundi! Matt picks up a black card and reads:

"What is batman guilty pleasure?" Matt reads, he then takes out one of his white cards and reads: "Altar boys."

"My collection of high-tech sex toys-HAHAHA!" Shaundi laughs as she takes a gulp of her beer.

"Wait, mine awesome!" the boss says. "A bleached asshole." The boss reads, everyone breaks down into laughter. Matt gives the boss the black card. In the next room Asha had just woken up from her nap thanks to the loud idiots next to her. She rolls off the exercise board (whatever it's called) and quietly makes her way to the control room. Along the way she walks into Johnny without noticing and accidently cause him to drop some beer bottle he was carrying. Asha quickly helps him pick them up and walks past him. She the opens her pod and starts up the computer, Johnny watched her. Thinking if he should tell her not to go in or…..

"Well, see you!" Asha says before hoping into pod and going into the virtual world. Johnny waves goodbye as he watches the woman enter the virtual world.

"Sucker…" Johnny mumbles under his breath before leave to join his pals in the game room.

(30 minutes till install complete)

After many drinks and card games the saints decided to call a quits to the game. Matt was the first one to leave the room to go check if the download was complete, instead everyone hears a horror scream coming from the lab. Kinzie runs to the lab with the boss right behind her. When they entered the room they found Matt typing away at his computer, Kinzie starred at him on confusion before noticing Asha was in the virtual world. Kinzie then pulls out her laptop and help Matt cancel out the anti-virus wall. When they officially stopped the program the first they got was all the pods opening to de-activate the wall in their systems, this include Asha falling from out of her pod and straight onto the floor.

"She dead!" Matt shouts. Kinzie on the other hand just did the smart thing and checked Asha body.

"She alive Matt! She breathing and her pulse it twitch!" Kinzie tells him. Asha on the other hand was not moving. The two nerds carried body to Matt couch, once they laid her down, Kinzie, started to run a check through the virtual world to see if anything had change. Everything looked normal to the two geeks. The boss then enter the room.

"Is Asha dead?" The boss asked.

"She alive, but she not waking up for some reason." Kinzie says. She shakes Asha body and slaps her a bit but still nothing, Matt started to panic as crazy ideas started to flow into his head.

"Oh my god, what if she became a virtual living subconscious in the system!" Matt screams in fear.

"That would really suck, I don't know how to computer spirit into a person…"Kinzie says as she thinks. The boss one the other hand grabbed the cup of water near Matt laptop and dumbs it on Asha, waking her up immediately. Matt is the first one person in the group to check if she alright.

"ASHA! ARE YOU OKAY!? ARE YOU HURT!?" Matt shouts.

"Matt she obviously fine stop being a worry wart!" the boss tells him, feeling a little jealousy. Asha looks at Matt with a confused face.

"Ummmm…." Asha started with a low tone of voice:

"Who are you?"

( the lab)

After hours of researching the computer and exanimating Asha, the two geeks had one conclusion of what happened to Asha…the system took her memories and now she has amnesia.

"You know how stupid that logic sounded just know?" Pierce asked the two geniuses. Kinzie was about to snap on the hate wearing man but Matt stopped her.

"As weird as it sounds it's the truth for that matter. Asha is a mindless shell." Matt tells them.

"Really? She looks very mindful to me." Shaundi says as she watched the supposed shell get a glass of water from the kitchen they had. Asha then walks out of the room and the gang continues to talk.

"Well she not 1000% a mindless shell, she seems to know how to walk, talk and use any other common sense."

"Then what's wrong with her?" Keith David asked the kid.

"She lost her memories! In other words she doesn't know who we are nor does she know that we are on a space ship!" Kinzie shouted. "Plus she doesn't even remember how to use a gun or even count to ten!"

"Actually she can still count to ten, she just can't count to hundred like she used to." Matt reassured Kinzie.

"Whatever! Point being, she is useless!" Kinzie shouts. "The bad ass Asha we know and love is gone!"

"Actually lost!" Matt corrected Kinzie again. "Don't be such a drama queen."

"Fuck you virgin!" Kinzie shouts at him.

"Freckled bitch!"

"Emo cocksucker!

"DILDO USER!"

"COSPLAY FETISH!"

"SEX-TOY ABUSER!"

"HEY!" The boss shouts at the two to make them stop bickering. The two then go back to explaining.

"We found out how Asha lost her memories!" Matt says. "When the anti-virus wall was being downloaded it must have been sucking out all the bad virus that was already into the system."

"What does that have to do with us?" Shaundi asked.

"**Believe it or not when enter the system we are also considered viruses within the world because the codes must change themselves in order to accept us into their code. There is also the matter of destroying and changing things to the code which would sometimes act like viruses to the system. I'm guessing when Asha entered the system it thought she was a virus and tried to suck her into oblivion."** Matt explained.

"So….what do we do with her?" Johnny asked a bit curious for his rival.

"Well at the moment I think someone should watch over her until we located her memories, which I will explain how to later. As far as she knows she still on Earth, I think we should keep that illusion going don't you?" Matt says.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because if she find out where she is then I will have to answer question! Even without her memories she can still give me a look that means death." Matt tells him. Johnny just rolled his eyes and ignored the kid. Cid floats near Johnny and asked:

"You know, for the man that allowed Asha to go into the pod you seem really concerned for her." Cid said, making everyone in the room look in their direction.

"You did what?" Matt asked. "You let her go in? After I told you all when you see her to tell her not to go in, YOU LET HER IN!"

"Its not like I put a gun to her head and told her to go." Johnny responded.

"That's…Kinda….a dick move Johnny…." The boss says.

"Tch! The chick fine!"

"SHE LOST HER MEMORIES!" Matt shouts at Johnny. At that moment Asha walks into the room holding a remote looking object.

"Excuse me!" Asha says, unlike her normal strong woman British accent she was now speaking in a gently, calming voice that sounded like a young woman. "Where's the T.V to this remote? I can't seem to find it, and why are all the doors closed shut?" Asha asked. Keith acted quickly and answered:

"T.V. is broken!" Keith answered. "It's at the repair shop getting fixed!"

"And the house is on lock down!" Matt answered quickly. "There are….umm…wild animals on the loss!...that's why…we are on lock down!" Matt explained. Asha stares at the two for a while then shrugs her shoulders before walking out the room. Matt and Keith sighed.

"Why can't we tell her she on a ship again?" Cid asked.

"Amnesia people should not be given shocking news if just recently had gotten amnesia….that's what wiki said…."Matt says. Johnny starts to chuckle. Kinzie then interrupted:

"Asha needs a babysitter, all those for Johnny say I!" Both Kinzie and Matt say I. "It settled, Johnny is Asha babysitter!"

"WHAT?!" Johnny asked.

"It's your fault she like this so you can take care of her till she gets better or until we located her memories!" Kinzie says.

"I rather fucking not." Johnny replied. At that moment Asha came back into the room and asked:

"Where are the bathrooms in here?" Asha asked the group, Kinzie then pushes Johnny towards Asha and says:

"Here, you pal Johnny will show you the way!" Kinzie says before kicking him out of the room and locking the door. Johnny punches the door in rage before looking back at Asha. Asha stares at him with a soft express, much different for her normal look at him which was always dislike. Johnny sighed and told the woman to follow him.

"Now that Johnny gone you guys can start on your mission!" Matt says with a smirk on both his and Kinzie face.

(Virtual world)

"I fucking hate this…" The boss says as she stand in front of the broken shellay, next to her was Matt, Shaundi, Pierce and Cid. The group was sitting at a table waiting for Matt to explain what to do. At the moment Matt and Cid were trying to locate something while Kinzie was explaining to the other why they are there, unfortunately no one understood what the hell she was saying.

"And then we will decrease the pattern to-STOP!" The boss shouted in annoyance, making the red head stop talking. She then points to Matt and says: "Explain in normal talk!"

"What she is saying" Matt speaks as if he was a teacher explaining a math question to a student. "We are all basically number codes from head to toe when we enter the system. We looking for the codes within Asha brain, see if they are wondering around somewhere." Matt explained.

"So have you found the codes yet?" Shaundi asked.

"Nope! Asha mind is basically 1's and 0's within a system that is numbers. Finding her memories might take months."

"Then why are we here?"

"Well I needed CID to scan the area to see if he can find similar codes of Asha memories….why you're here I don't know." Matt says as he looks up to CID. CID was too busy scanning the area to pay attention to the glares of the saints to even notice.

"I hope Asha okay…"Matt mumbles.

(Asha)

"So…who am I, who are you and where am I?" Asha asked the man sitting in front of her in the control room. Johnny had taken Asha to the control room to try to explain to Asha what was going on, so far he was doing a shitty job.

"Well your name is Asha, you 32 and you're an Indian from Britain." Johnny tells the woman.

"I'm 32! I don't even look an age past 20!"(In my opinion Asha looks like a woman in her late 20's early 30's) Asha says in shock. "What else about me?"

"Ummmmm…you and I aren't that close." Johnny tells her.

"Okay…where are we then?" Asha asked.

"We are um…" Johnny looks down to the floor trying to think of an excuse, luckily for him King came in and explained.

"We are in an underground basement for an experiment for the USA." King says. Johnny face palm himself and Asha stares at him confused.

"What?" Asha says. "Wait…I'm British! What am I doing in a USA basement?"

"This is America, the land of different races! Were all one of each different culture."

"But there are three black men here, three white people here and one Hispanic (the boss)." Asha says still confused. "That's not just one."

"Even with her memories gone, she still can smell horse shit…"Johnny thought.

**Kikkie: hi! Mis me! I have been working on other series as you can see by my page, when I saw the trailer GAT OUT OF HELL my love for the couple Johnny/Asha came back and I had to write this so here it is! Btw I will be deleting the Matt series for a while so that I can fix somethings. Anyway, R &R! plz no bad comments!**


End file.
